


I've been big and small (and still nobody wants me)

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, I Tried, I'm Sorry, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26273362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Because coulson was kinda mean to daisy in season 2 and we never really got them actually working through that so here you go - about 500 words of terrible writing
Relationships: Phil Coulson & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	I've been big and small (and still nobody wants me)

**Author's Note:**

> title from Nobody by Mitski

Her mum had tried to kill her. Her dad had killed her mum. The parents she had always dreamt of, had searched for and wanted so badly had found her, and then they were gone. Just like that. Just like all the other families she'd ever had. 

"You okay, Skye?" Phil's voice comes from the stairs. She had been avoiding the others for a few days after everything, hoping that they would leave her be. She didn't want to talk about her parents, or her taking her mum's side, or… anything about recent events really. 

"It's Daisy now, sir." She adds the sir on at the end. Maybe it's because of habit. Maybe she wants him to go away. Maybe she doesn't want to talk and she wants him to know that. It's all of them. 

"Right, of course." She still hasn't turned to face him, but she can tell when he hesitantly starts to walk towards her. "I haven't… I haven't gotten to have much of a conversation with you, what with everything that's been happening."

"No." She attempts to disguise the stab of pain she feels with a cold tone. "You haven't."

He doesn't say anything. He doesn't do anything. He just stands there, and she wants him to either do something or go away. She doesn't want to do this right now. 

"I'm sorry." She stiffens. Looks like they're doing this now. "I- I should've trusted you. I should've talked to you, and I should have told you. I'm sorry." 

"You wouldn't talk to me." She can't completely disguise how hurt she is this time. "I never saw you. And if I did, you barely said a word."

"I know. I'm sorry I-"

"And then you sent me away." She hears a sharp intake. "You sent me away. Just like all those other families."

"Skye, I-"

"Daisy. It's Daisy."

"Right, sorry. Daisy. I didn't want to. It killed me, having to do that, but I just wanted you to be safe." She doesn't want to do this. She doesn't want to talk about it. She's been sent away too many times by too many families. She's heard all this before. 

"That worked out brilliantly, didn't it?" Her voice is laced with sarcasm. He doesn't say anything. 

"You sent me away. Just like they all did. Just like every single family I've ever had." She's crying now, the falling tears evident in her voice. "You- You-" She turns around this time. And he's there, ready to catch her when she inevitably falls. She hugs him tight as he wraps his arm around her.

"I'm sorry." he mutters. "I'm sorry. I was horrible and I was cold and I should have trusted you. I'm sorry." They stand there together for who knows how long. Maybe this is what it would be like, she thinks, if she had a dad. He'd be there for her, and he'd pick her back up when she falls and he'd tell her to not give up, to keep going and get to the end. 

And that's when she realises she has one, and he's right there with her

**Author's Note:**

> my writing seems to just fail when it comes to fanfic so I'm so sorry. it's short but hopefully I'll find the motivation to write some longer stuff!
> 
> again I apologize :( but I hope you like it :)
> 
> (also why won't it let me add more tags??)


End file.
